


I fly

by orphan_account



Category: TikTok - Fandom
Genre: M/M, gay homos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they’d geay
Relationships: NickVideos/LanceVidoes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	I fly

**Author's Note:**

> hi mn 😎😎🤓😎🤓😎

omg.... lance is calling me ........ AAAHHHH I hit acpet and his sexy face pipped up. ‘ wow,...q... lance I have few,fing s for u... I love u..... ‘ 

‘ dude that’s gay pls notokt ‘

‘ NO WHt ‘ nick started crying because he got rejection 

‘ oh ok I’ll love u can we dait ‘

‘ yes pls ‘

then they make porn on TikTok


End file.
